Waking Nightmare
by ProjectHarbinger
Summary: "You must have sensed it, she cannot see in your mind but perhaps you can see into hers. A life of waking from one nightmare only to find yourself deep in another." - Paxton Fettel Harry Potter: Boy, Freak, Wizard, Saviour...Some of many labels society has given him...But what is he really?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes + Disclaimer - **

**Alright, once again apologies to anyone who was reading my Naruto/F.E.A.R. story.**

_He quickly dives as a tomato is thrown at him before standing up very catiously with wide-fearful eyes._

**...Now that you've vente-**

_Before he could finish his sentence another tomato hits him right between the eyes, PH spits out bits of tomato 'shrapnel' that had entered his mouth with a baleful glare at everyone._

**Thank you...My mother always told me I didn't eat enough of those...Now, before I go any further let's get the legal stuff out of the way.**

**I, ProjectHarbinger, in no way owner of the works of Harry Potter which is owned by the lovely Mrs Rowling while F.E.A.R. (Or at the very least the first one) is from Monolith, this is a non-profit story and in no way to be considered canon to the main stories of either the Harry Potter books or the F.E.A.R. games.**

**Now that that part is over with, here is acouple bits of information.**

**No this is not set in the F.E.A.R. universe, it is in the Harry Potter one, you ask "Why is it a crossover?", here's your answer: There will be acouple minor Alma mentions and liberal use of ideas from the F.E.A.R. universe. **

**Harry will be having some 'abilities', but nowhere CLOSE to what Alma has, not by a long shot.**

**Dumbledore is a douche, you know it, I know it, doesn't mean he's evil, being a douche isn't evil, it's just...Annoying. He has/had good intentions, but the manner in which he carried it all out reeks of senile old bastard...**

**Now Enter the Prologue.**

* * *

_Darkness was all he could see, the neverending void staring back at him as his eyes went unseeing, unknowing what was there. He could hear nothing but the sound of his own breathing, the almost soothing sound of air going in and out of his lungs...Strangely in this darkness it was warm, but he could not find the source of it. His hands reached out but grasped nothing but air...He could tell he was sitting down, on what though? _

_Carefully rising to his feet he took a step forwards...It was strange that his feet did not make any sounds as they hit what he thought was the floor...It felt like nothing...Yet something...As he calmly turned around, shutting his eyes softly as he tried to remember where he was he was met with the horrific sight of a pair of crimson eyes gazing out from the darkness at him when his own opened._

_He opened his mouth to scream-_

And woke up to the sound of banging on his cupboard door, feeling around his put a pair of glasses over his eyes, a peice of tape holding them together as he tried to slow his heart-beat and breathing from his nightmare.

"Boy! Hurry up and make breakfast!" came a voice he knew all too well...Aunt Petunia... With a sigh he resigned himself to his fate and opened the door of his 'room', his Aunt waited for him with her arms crossed over one another impatiently, a disgusted frown on her face as he climbed out and passed by her towards the kitchen as she turned around briskly and walked away...The boy scoffed, likely to check on the waste of flesh she called her son...

Petunia stopped sharply and turned back around, her voice annoyingly high as she shouted after him "What did you say boy?" , the boy stopped at the threshold to the kitchen, confused as to why she was accusing him of speaking when he clearly did not before turning around, adopting a submissive posture with his shoulders slumped, his eyes looking towards the ground and his voice small.

"Nothing Aunt Petunia..." he softly spoke while wondering what she was talking about within his mind as he was sure he hadn't spoke! The horse-like woman narrowed her eyes at the young boy before scoffing and leaving him to go upstairs to wake Dudley. Waiting a moment to make sure she was gone from sight he dropped his submissive posture and sighed...Another day in life...

As he entered the kitchen he couldn't help but wonder...What had she been talking about?

-Prologue End-


	2. Chapter 1

_He looks around once more and coughs into his hand_

**Alright than, same disclaimer as before.**

**I, ProjectHarbinger, in no way owner of the works of Harry Potter which is owned by the lovely Mrs Rowling while F.E.A.R. (Or at the very least the first one) is from Monolith, this is a non-profit story and in no way to be considered canon to the main stories of either the Harry Potter books or the F.E.A.R. games.**

_With that he creeps out of the room, hoping to avoid more violence against his person..._**  
**

**Chapter I **

**- Fear the Nightmare-**

Several weeks passed since that incident he had with Aunt Petunia without a mention of it from either of them, life continued as normal, he was woken up to make breakfast for his relatives, would be given a list of chores that were to be done on the pain of suffering several days without food and what's left of his time was spent trying to survive his cousin's 'games'. Which brought him to his present situation...At present he was sitting on a park bench, taking a breather after finally evading Dudley and his gang when they decided to play 'Harry Hunting' once again.

He sighed as he leaned back into the park bench, the ten year old boy watched as children with their families, laughing, playing and enjoying one another's company...A bitter frown crossed his face as he remembered what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told him about his own parents dying from a car crash which left him parent-less and a scar on his head...Yet somehow it didn't seem right, there was something about the look in their eyes when they told him, but he couldn't be absolutely sure...Still true or not, his parents were gone and he was stuck with his Uncle and Aunt and the wretched being they called a son...

As he got off the bench and started to head back to Privet Drive he noticed the park went silent...Gazing around him Harry was shocked to find it completely devoid of life. There was no trace of any of the children nor their parents having every been there. A cold feeling rushed through him as he started to notice something else...It reminded him slightly of that dream he had all those weeks ago, but it was different. A whispering in the back of his mind, incoherent yet still audible. He shut his eyes and tried to will the voice away, hoping that if he 'willed' hard enough everything would be normal again...

Unfortunately it wasn't to be, the voice persisted until it sounded like it was right behind him. He felt cold, the feeling of being watched weighing heavily on his mind as he tried desperately to run, but it was as if he was frozen in place! Taking quick short breaths he tried to keep calm, but it was difficult as his mind kept conjuring images of his own death, his blood bathing the park in a red rain! He finally managed to summon one last burst of willpower and ran off as fast as his small legs could carry him, not stopping until he was back on Privet Drive...As he entered Number 4 he sighed, shaking his head.

"It was only a dream, it wasn't real..." he whispered to himself, trying to reassure himself as he leaned against the front door, tired and feeling weak from the long run.

_"Was it a Dream? Or a Nightmare made real?"_ A male voice asked out of nowhere, causing Harry's eyes to widen in suprise, an expression of shock crossing his face. He looked around sharply, trying to locate the voice, but he couldn't find it.

The voice chuckled softly and continued _"You remind me of my Brother,despite the fact that you are not of HER blood...It makes no difference...You have interested Mother, even across the void between universes, this should prove interesting." _the voice finished, laughing softly before disappearing once more. Harry immediately ran to his cupboard and closed the door behind him, taking comfort from the familiar place as he tried to get his breathing and heart-rate under control.

His eyes kept wide awake throughout the rest of the afternoon and evening, his relatives didn't even care of his absence, thinking it a small blessing of reprieve from the small freak...However this was only the prelude of the nightmare, it started when he reached his Eleventh Birthday...The day he found the truth...


End file.
